Battleship Craft Wiki
Welcome to the Battleship Craft Wiki! The Wiki About the Innovative Sandbox/Combat Game Battleship Craft that . ShipBuilding.png|Ship Building|link=Ship-Building|linktext=Learn about the different ships! WeaponStrategies.png|Weapon-Specific Strategies|link=Weapon-Specific Strategies|linktext=Learn about the different weapons! BattleTactics.png|Battle Tactics|link=Battle Tactics|linktext=Learn about the tactics and strategies from the pros! Gallery2.png|Gallery|link=Gallery|linktext=View amazing ships by the community! Slider-ShipBuilding.jpg|Ship-Building|link=Ship-Building|linktext=Learn about the different ships! Slider-WeaponStrategies.jpg|Weapon-Specific Strategies|link=Weapon-Specific Strategies|linktext=Learn about the different weapons! Slider-BattleTactics.jpg|Battle Tactics|link=Battle Tactics|linktext=Learn about the tactics and strategies from the pros! Slider-Gallery.jpg|Gallery|link=Gallery|linktext=View amazing ships by the community! Battleship Craft is a mobile game created by Phyzios and available natively on the iOS operating system. This innovative ship-construction and naval warfare simulator allows players to build their very own ships, complete with weapons, armor and engines. Players can let their imagination run wild as the game offers an wide variety of parts while challenging the player to consider real-life issues in military vessel-building: mass, stability, and armament. The truly unique experience of this game, however, is the ability to employ ships in battles against AI-controlled ships or against other people via online multiplayer. Players can design and build many kinds of ships. These include the fast frigates and destroyers and the heavy battleships and ironclads. Alternative vessels have been developed as well, such as hydrofoils, submarines, and aircraft carriers. It is also available on Android through a mod developed independently from Phyzios. As of October 12, 2013, the developers have removed online support and App Store access for Battleship Craft. Multiple mods are working to continue development of Battleship Craft unofficially. Notable examples include Shin Wei Chiou's DLC and the Hansa mod. Hansa has successfully resurrected Battleship Craft and it is currently on the Chinese App Store. An official English Android version of the app will be released soon, along with the English version of the new Battleship Craft on the App Store. More information can be viewed at Congrats to Admiralagrippa5199 for his promotion to admin position! The AIFTD (ISBA), AIF, and Armada of Freedom are looking for all builders of any skill visit the navies Wiki and help provide power and support to their fleets. The Israeli Navy is looking for new recruits to help rebuild their damaged fleet. NOTE: The Navies wiki has been temporarily postponed until further notice. What dies this mean????? *Battleship Craft on Facebook *Phyzios Battleship Craft Page *Battleship Craft's Apple Store Listing *Battleship Craft Navies *Hansa MOD Page Featured Article *Battle Tactics General *The Editing Guidelines *The FAQ/QnA *Contests, Fun, and Games *Battle timetable *Battle Etiquette *Gallery *Meet the Crew *Challenges *Updates *Contracts *Future Ideas Game mechanics *Ship-Building *Controls *Drill *Armor & Appearance *Engines *Aircraft *Ballast *Decoration *Hydrodynamics *Currency *Weapons *Weapon-Specific Strategies *Battle Tactics *Defeating The Enemy *Super firing *The Different Maps *The Science behind the Battleships *Sculpted Blocks *Bridges And Superstructures Level guides *Duel Lv 9 *Duel Lv 10 *Air Base Lvl 1 *Air Base Lv 2 *Aircraft Carrier Lv 2 Ship type *Frigates/Fast Boats *Battleship *Battlecruisers *Fortresses *Hydrofoils *Ironclads *Monitors *Rams *Torpedo Boats *Merchant vessels *Aircraft Carriers *Submarines *Catamaran *Trimarans *Hovercraft *Dreadnoughts *Destroyer *Littoral Combat Ships *Super-Warships *Cruisers *Arsenal Ship *Minelayers *Corvettes *Flying Ships *Hover Submersibles *Bases *Coastal Defense Ships *Hybrids Ship Building Guides, Tips, and Tricks *Building a Destroyer (tips and tricks) *Submarine Building Guide *Beginner's Submarine Guide *Markoolio's Basic Flat Top Submarine (DIY Guide) *The Float - efficient building of ships *Troubleshooting your design *Speed Tweaking *The Catamaran: Beginner's Guide *Turtle Beginner Submarine Ships *Battleship Aries *Battleship Taurus *Battleship Gemini *Battleship Scorpius II *Yamato *Shinano *USS Iowa *Bismarck *HMS Nelson *HMS Vanguard *Mikasa *JMSDF SS Soryu *U-boat *USS Enterprise CV-6 *Scharnhorst Modding NOTE:Modding the plist files doesn't work anymore. *Multi-Ship Naval Battles *Fighting Customized Ships *How to do Shin-Wei Chiou's DLC hack *How to Become Rich *Adding Islands to Drills *Adding Wind to Drills *How to Use a hansa pack *【8.17】Hansa's mod latest developments * Darth Splintter's ship pack Other *Imperial Japanese Navy * iPetition Update *Battle photos __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Organization